bvscfandomcom-20200214-history
BalkanVision Song Contest
Србија | label5 = Partners | data5 = Pesho (Head of the RBU) Ariso Light (Head of the ) | label6 = Presented by | data6 = Various | label7 = Original language(s) | data7 = English | header8 = Production | label9 = Location(s) | data9 = Hosted by the previous winner (with some exceptions) (List of host cities) | label10 = | data10 = | label11 = Production company(s) | data11 = BBU | header12 = Broadcast | label13 = Original run | data13 = 22 September 2017 – present | header14 = Chronology | label15 = Related shows | data15 = YugoVision Song Contest | header16 = External links | below = }} The BalkanVision Song Contest is a song contest held between Balkan countries. History On the 6 September 2017, Србија, the executive supervisor of the BBU, created the BalkanVision Song Contest, a song contest that would be held between the members of the BBU. The contest began on the 22 September 2017 in Belgrade, Serbia. 11 countries took part, each submitting one entry to the contest. Romania was the first ever country to win the contest. The winner is traditionally set to be the host of the following BalkanVision edition. Currently, the BBU Council has the control over the contest, and its members work in different terms of the contest, like recaps, staging, results videos and websites. The Council currently consists of the following members: Србија, Executive Supervisor, Logo designer, Wiki-editor Pesho, official BVSC and YVSC video-maker, Logo designer Ariso Light, Wiki-editor Logo and theme The logo was introduced in the 8th edition. The logo features the name "BalkanVision", below that the words "Song Contest" and below that, the name of the host city appears along with the number of the edition. The letter "V" in "BalkanVision" has been replaced by a heart where the flag of the host country appears. The logo was generally received positively by both the press and the fans. Slogans Since the eighth edition, slogans were used for the contest. In each edition, the host broadcaster is in charge to decide on the slogan of the edition and based on it, develop the contest's theme and visual design. Rules The rules were updated on the 19 May 2019. They were used since the BalkanVision Song Contest 20. Sponsoring * The host nation can decide one or two sponsors for its edition. Allocation Draws & Running orders * The countries will randomly get allocated to a half. * The host nation can decide where it will perform. * The running order will be made by a professional team. * Before every entry, there is a postcard of each artist, showing up the flag and the name of the nation. Country Selection * Each user gets one country. * Only Balkan countries are allowed to participate. * Fake accounts won‘t be accepted. Artist Selection * National Finals are allowed, but the maximum are 5 artists. * The singer needs to have a strong connection with the country (roots, born there, having their family there, starting their career there, having citizenship/s, currently living there, etc). * The singer has to be alive (in bands all members have to be alive). There can be some exceptions. * The singer has to be older than 15. * World famous artists aren't allowed to compete. Song Selection * National Finals are allowed, but the maximum of songs are 5 songs. * The song cannot be older than 2012. * Songs from the Eurovision Song Contest are not allowed. * Songs from any Eurovision Song Contest National Final are not allowed. * Songs from the Junior Eurovision Song Contest are not allowed. * Songs from any Junior Eurovision Song Contest National Finals are not allowed. * Cover songs are not allowed. * Songs which don't have any voice (only instrumental) are not allowed. * Revamped, remixed or sampled songs are not allowed. * The views limit for a song is maximum 10 Million. * Each entry will be checked by the council before allowing it to compete. Borrow Rules If a country has a small music industry, it is allowed to either take a native artist or borrow from a related country. To show more originality, the views limit for the borrowing song is 50K. Following countries may use this borrowing rule: The BBU has also three microstates as members: Malta, San Marino and Liechtenstein. Since it is even harder to find native artists for them, the states are allowed to borrow either from a country to which they share a connection (50K views limit) or any international artist with the song's views limit of 500K. The international artists can't be world famous. Voting * Give two sets of votes, by giving 1-8, 10 and 12 points as Jury voting and as Televoting with a spokesperson and a speech. * You can‘t vote for your own country. * You can‘t vote for a country twice in the same voting. * If the users don‘t send their votes within the given deadline, they won‘t be able to take part in the following edition. * If the users can‘t vote, the only exception for randomizing is the death of a close person or a sudden disease. * After the edition, the jury and public voting grids will be published. Participation Any full member of the BBU is allowed to send an entry to the BalkanVision Song Contest. Countries that are not full members can apply for becoming one. The Balkan Broadcasting Union has already accepted some countries that were not full members of the BBU at the beginnings of the BVSC. However, the BBU has also already declined a lot of nations and states that wanted to become a full member - and to participate in the BalkanVision Song Contest. Each full member has got a certain broadcaster that is responsible for the choice of the artists and songs the country is sending for each edition. Twenty-seven countries have participated at least once. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their debut: Winning Entries Ranking of Nations A ranking was made on each country‘s success in the top 5: *5th place - 1 point *4th place - 2 points *3rd place - 3 points *2nd place - 4 points *1st place - 5 points BalkanVision Song Contest Broadcasting Union Members of the BBU primarily include Balkan countries, however some countries with close proximities to the Balkans are also members. Crimea, Crete, Northern Cyprus and the Vatican City lost their membership from the Union. The Member list as of August 2018, comprises the following 27 broadcasters: Associate Members TBA Partners * MediterraneanVision Song Contest * R Song Contest Spin-offs YugoVision Song Contest Curiosities & News * : After being unsure about the name, it was revealed, that FYR Macedonia will now be presented in the contest as North Macedonia. * : After rumours of banning Italy, Veneto applied for membership and is still trying to become a member.